ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
TMNT: Earth-19/Oroku Saki
History Powers and Abilities Former Powers *'Mutated Physiology:' As the Super Shredder, Shredder's genes were amplified and mutated to the point he barely resembled himself anymore. This mutation granting him several new abilities. **'Superhuman Strength: '''Shredder's strength was mutated beyond belief, making him strong enough to flip a car with ease and defeat all of the Turtles within seconds in a hand-to-hand fight. **'Superhuman Durability:' Super Shredder was able to take hits that would've damaged his regular self immensely. He was even able to shrug off bullets, with them falling to the floor shortly after hitting him. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Super Shredder didn't get tired. He was able to stay up for approximately two weeks and during that time didn't stop for even a moment. **'Superhuman Speed:' One of Super Shredder's most commonly used attacks was him running at incredible speeds into his enemies. Once he started it was impossible to stop him. **'Regenerative Healing Factor: After having his throat slit and arms cut off, Super Shredder was able to completely heal the wound and regenerative his arms in minutes. **'''Bone Claws: Rather than his usual metal claws, Super Shredder was able to use bones sticking out of the dorsal side of his hands. *'Digital Body:' As Cyber Shredder, Shredder had a body made out of ones and zeroes. He was more or less a living virus and was once again granted several different powers. **'Data Transference:' Cyber Shredder could download his mind into any known computer, though powerful computers such as ones owned by the government were nigh-impossible for him to get into. **'Teleportation:' During his digital fight with the Turtles, Cyber Shredder showed he was able to teleport by quickly moving his data to a different area, whether it be close by or far away. **'Phasing:' Through a process Donatello dubbed "glitching", Cyber Shredder could render his body untouchable. It seemed as if his body was glitching, hence its name, and granted him the ability to phase through objects. **'Data Corruption:' As a living virus, Cyber Shredder could corrupt the data of a computer. His "data corruption" manifested itself in several forms, including completely changing the layout of the digital world and summoning new objects, including digital versions of himself and the Foot Clan. *'Demonic Form:' As Tengu Shredder, Shredder had become a demonic entity. He was able to use several demonic abilities and had a much stronger connection to the occult. Tengu Shredder is most likely the Shredder's most powerful form. **'Superhuman Speed:' Tengu Shredder was so fast it almost seemed like teleportation. His speed was so great he was able to catch several arrows flying at him without having to move anything but his arms. He was also fast enough to be able to run underwater across the ocean fast enough for the water to not drown him or crush him. ***'Aerokinesis:' While not possessing true aerokinetic abilities, using his superhuman speed Tengu Shredder was able to create a small tornado by running in a circle. ***'Phasing:' By vibrating his molecules, Tengu Shredder was once again able to make himself untouchable. By suddenly stopping his vibration he was also able to fuse an object's molecules inside of him without damaging him and could let it out by vibrating again. **'Superhuman Strength:' Tengu Shredder was strong enough to punch the head off of a police officer, completely destroying it, and was able to cause a massive shockwave that destroyed several buildings by simply clapping his hands. Tengu Shredder's immense levels of strength caused the Turtles to have to completely change their fighting styles to a more defensive one just to survive an encounter with him. **'Superhuman Durability: '''Tengu Shredder has allowed multiple people to hit him just to prove a point. His most impressive example was running in front of the Turtle Van and allowing it to crash into him to stop it. The crash totally destroyed the van and left it unusable while Shredder himself was unharmed and didn't flinch or even bend his body slightly due to the impact. **'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Tengu Shredder's healing factor was even greater than that of Super Shredder. To once again prove a point, Tengu Shredder stood completely still and allowed the Turtles to attack him with all they had. The Turtles cut into him several times and even attempted to decapitate him but all of these wounds healed instantly. **'Magic:' As a demon, Tengu Shredder had access to many forms of magic. ***'Pyrokinesis:' Tengu Shredder's most used form of magic was his pyrokinetic abilities which allowed him to channel upon the flames of hell and conjure large fire constructs from nothing. The pyrokinesis manifested itself in flame pillars, fireballs, and the ability to light any room he was in on fire. ****'Damnation:' Tengu Shredder's flame pillars and fireballs did not actually kill his enemies. Instead, they were damned and sent to hell. ***'Flight:' Tengu Shredder's favourite way of getting around was to slowly float through the air as if walking was too good for him. Half the time while speaking to people, he would be levitating in the air above them just so he could metaphorically and literally look down on them. ***'Soul Taking:''' Tengu Shredder could steal a person's soul through the back of their necks, usually performed by placing his pointer and middle fingers on the person's neck for a few seconds before suddenly pulling his arm back, ripping the soul out of the body. This did not serve any purpose other than being a form of execution. Abilities * Notes and Trivia * Category:Characters Category:Bad Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles